


Just for Us

by Ivyfics (ivannab)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, I think it is, Is this a drabble?, Kei is so done with Kuroo's bullshit that he marries him, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, idk how to tag this, the dorks are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivannab/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: “Why you,” he tries, sucking in breaths, “fuckin–just, I– Uggggghhhhh.”He’s annoyed, so annoyed at Kei. His hands fly to his hair. “Will you just marry me already!?”They’ve had this conversation before. Kei said no.// Collection of drabbles about KuroTsuki's life together, mostly inspired by Tumblr prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged a prompt list and this happened. I don't know what this is, but it happened.

Tetsurou doesn’t know how they got here. He doesn’t know how why they got here.

Something as simple as figuring out dinner.

Why are they fighting?

Why have they been fighting more recently?

Last week it ended up with Tetsurou sleeping on the couch for a night.

Tonight, it started off as banter and now they’re in separate ends of the room, Kei staring daggers at him.

Tetsurou just threw a cushion at this face so the sentiment is understood. He himself is holding his face, tears streaming down.

He just can’t stop laughing.

The sound Kei made when the cushion hit, when it _whacked_ him straight in the face, messing up his hair.  

He couldn’t have stopped himself from laughing even knowing it could escalate their argument.

It did. Kei is pissed instead of the mildly annoyed he was before.

He looks adorable as hell, eyes narrowed, glasses still askew, hair usually falling to frame his face mussed up, some sticking up wildly. Kei refusing to relinquish his folded arm pose long enough to fix himself is so endearing, and Tetsurou feels whatever spark made him start whatever they were fighting about turn into a different kind of frustration.

“Why you,” he tries, sucking in breaths, “fuckin–just, I– Uggggghhhhh.” He’s annoyed, so annoyed at Kei. His hands fly to his hair. “Will you just marry me already!?”

They’ve had this conversation before. Kei said no. They were in college, still. Kei was a sophomore and Tetsurou was about to graduate. He doesn’t know what he was thinking.

Granted it’s been a couple of years since then, and Tetsurou has been hinting here and there. Anytime he says anything related to the word ‘ _wedding,_ ’ Kei’s face pinches slightly. It would be easy to miss but Tetsurou is no amateur. He knows his boyfriend’s face front and back.

It’s why he can see the exasperation right before he narrows his eyes and barks out “Fine!”

Uhm. What. “Huh.”

Kei finally gives up, reaching up to fix his hair, tugging on it with more force than necessary. “Yeah. Fine.”

Tetsurou did not see that one coming. “Wait.” How the hell was he supposed to see that one coming. “That’s not. This isn’t how–”

Kei posture changes, leaning forward, taking a couple of steps in his direction. He thrusts out his finger and starts wagging it in Tetsurou’s direction. “Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No.” Each one is emphasised by a wag, ending with a strong point.“No, no. We’re doing it.”

Kei turns, his body twisting with the force behind it. His eyes are looking all over the place, not settling, hands twitching where he’s holding them. He looks around the room. “You want to get married? Fine. We’re getting hitched. Fuckin’ big ass fancy shit wedding.”

He didn’t think Kei was this angry, or that he’d resort to something like this. Tetsurou is still shocked, part of him floundering on the whole _Kei said he’d marry me_ , the other part woking itself up to anger. “I don’t want you to say you’ll marry me to stop a fight.”

Kei is not listening to him. He’s sinking his hands on the back of the couch cushions. “Fucking salon, and a ballroom floor thing, and cake. I’ll pick it because I don’t trust you.”

It feels like the twilight zone. Tetsurou doesn’t know what to do. It’s not a feeling he’s accustomed to when dealing with Kei. It’s turning into hurt, a little, that he’d mess around with something like that, no matter how out of the blue Tetsurou’s question was. “Kei. Stop it. This isn’t funny.”

“You want a fancy party. You’ll get your fancy party.”

“I don’t want a fancy party, that’s not what this is about.”

Now Kei turns to look at him, locking eyes. There’s an intensity there that brings alarms to the back of his mind. He’s not entirely sure Kei is joking anymore. “Oh, you think I’ll marry you and not have a fancy party? Think again, asshole. Ours is going to be the fucking fanciest, bigger and fancier than Oikawa’s last year.”

Tetsurou’s eye widen.“That’s just crazy.”

Kei shrugs before going over to the desk by the corner. “You’ve always wanted a big thing when you get married. Don’t think I don’t know.”

He grabs the bag he took into work today, holding it by a corner while his hand sinks into it.“So we’ll do it. We’ll get in a tux, and feed people, and dance in front of them, and have the entire thing be about making it a good time for them while we stress about it for months on end and then be exhausted when it’s over.”

Kei pulls off the bag with triumph on his face and immediately throws something at Kuroo, hitting him square in the chest and making him flounder for it before it falls to the floor. It’s Kei’s phone. “Ouch. What the hell was that for?”

Kei doesn’t stop until he’s by their key hanger, right in their entryway.

“I hate being gawked at but I’ll do it, for you. It makes you happy and you want it so I’m going to do it and be great at it. But you,” he points with his waggy finger again, “are going to call Keiji and tell him to call his friend and to meet us in the place thing with a marriage license and we’re getting hitched, tonight, because I will not have another fight with you over something stupid because I’m making you feel like I’m not in it for the long haul.”

Okay. So much for Tetsurou thinking he was hiding his insecurities well.

Kei bulldozes through. “I’ll go get a goddamn cake for dinner and tell our friends to kindly fuck off tonight and then we’ll sign the papers.”

Ridiculously, all Tetsurou can come up with is, “We’re having cake for dinner?”

Kei grunts, over at the coat closet by the entrance. He takes out the green one, Tetsurou’s, and jams his arms in the arm holes. “Can’t get married and not have cake.”

“Only cake?”

Kei looks over at him slowly, like he’s just said the most unbelievable thing of the night, as if the entire last 30 minutes had not just happened. “God no, I’m not a fucking savage. I’ll get champagne and tiny entree shits.”

This is ridiculous. His voice is steady but his hands are not. “And then we’ll get married?”

Maybe his voice isn’t as steady as he’d like.

Kei sighs. Walks over to him. Grabs his hand. “Tetsurou. We live together. We’re going to buy a house so that we can get pets and escape our landlord. We split everything. You buy my family’s birthday presents for us and they know it. My mom made a stocking for you four christmases ago. It's bigger than mine. My default is shopping for two. When I hate everyone I wanna go home, and knowing you’ll be there makes everything suck a lot less.”

Long fingers steal the scarf he’s wearing, the new one he bought. “We’re already married. This is just letting the government people know.”

Tetsurou’s eyes are not stinging or wet because when the love of your life gives you a small speech on your life together you don’t miss a second of their face with blurry tears. You smile wide and tangle your arms around their waist. You bring them closer to you, land a kiss on their cheek. “And then we’ll have a party. A big, fancy party.”

Kei nods, his smile gets devious like it does when he’s being bad. “To throw our happiness in everyone’s face and make them all jealous and miserable.”

Tetsurou laughs, lays his forehead on Kei's. Kei is taller than him by a little but it doesn’t matter. “And to show you off. _Look what I landed. In your face, Martha._  ”

“But tonight...”

“Yeah, we’ll keep tonight just for us.”


	2. Lightningbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei likes to talk shit, pass it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, don't look at me. 
> 
> This is from the _“I wish I didn’t have these feelings, but I do”_ prompt from [ this post. ](https://seasonofthegeek.tumblr.com/post/162056723331/new-writing-prompts)

“This is the worst recital I have ever sat through. That sunflower kid’s mom is drunk, I saw her pull out a flask not twenty minutes ago,” Kei says slowly while leaning on Tetsurou’s shoulder, “not that she needs it with how she was swaying when she came in.”

They’re shoulder to shoulder, Kei’s heavy frame leaning all his weight on Tetsurou’s. A kid runs by them, arms free and costume half off while holding a lollipop, squealing all the way. Their parent runs after them ducked low, trying their best to catch them. The room is filled with the music coming from the stage and the hushed voices around them.

There’s the occasional sound of a shutter going off but everything’s mostly quiet since that one cell phone that went off in the beginning, prompting a lot of turned heads and an increase in whispering. The AC is cranked up all the way, like auditoriums tend to do. Kei chose to keep his coat on, speaking into Tetsurou’s ear.  

“How much do you want to bet Petunia number three completely forgets all the choreography thirty seconds in. That’s if Rose number two doesn’t beat him to it.” 

Tetsurou’s eyes scrunch up, trying his hardest to keep his laugh in, grateful that Kei’s tone is low enough for people to only _assume_ they’re talking shit about everyone else. They’d be right, but at least it's something. “Yikes. Slow down,” Tetsurou wheezes. 

“No.”

“Tsukki.”

“Absolutely not. It’s a disaster.” Kei is final, eyes roving over the crowd and tugging on his scarf. It’s his, the scarf, but Kei is in the habit of blatantly wearing Tetsurou’s clothes whenever. Tetsu keeps it in mind when shopping, picking things that fit more with Kei’s eyes or his hair. 

This particular one is a rich green, sneaky and intentionally matching some of the costumes, almost navy in the dim lighting of their seats. It makes the most adorable picture, topped only by the side-eye Kei gives to a woman holding a popcorn bag and chewing loudly. He can’t help it. 

“C’mon Kei, don’t be shy. Tell me how you really feel,” Tetsurou laughs

“I wish I didn’t have these feelings, but I do,” follows a sigh.

“Kei,” pregnant pause, “they’re children.”

“They could be ducks, or chickens or... birds or whatever. Look at that!” Kei discreetly points at the toddler trying to twirl on stage, “Rose number two is being sloppy. ”

“You are aware that you’re talking about a three year old, correct?”

“Tetsurou. Don’t get cute.”

“Me? Never,” Tetsurou teases, “but maybe you’d like to, I don’t know, not look like you’re about to sue everyone and their mom when our daughter comes out, and make her do the face.”

Kei’s expression goes soft, as it usually does when anything about their child is related, before doing the closest thing to pouting Kei ever does in public. “I don’t want the face.”

“Obviously, nobody _wants_ the face.” Tetsurou pats Kei’s knee, “when our darling sunshine arrives on that stage and looks for us in the crowd, not even the leotard in the terrible shade of green, the misshapen petals around her face, or Petunia over there trying to eat her shoe is going to stop her from being great,“ Tetsurou nudges Kei’s shoulder playfully, “or you from crying.” 

“I’m not going to cry,” Kei sputters, cheeks red. 

“That’s what you said last time,” Tetsurou singsongs, pulling out his phone and flashing Kei his lockscreen, a shot of Kei hugging their baby with shiny eyes from the last time they sat in this room. 

Kei is about to retaliate but Tetsurou smirks and shushes him, “Quiet. She’s almost on.” 

She appears, as pretty as the daisy she’s dressed as. Some petals are bent wrong, and she’s wearing the chain of leaves that make her skirt inside out, Tetsurou’s sure. 

Kei’s foot is tapping to the beat, hands on his knees clenching and unclenching minutely mirroring the motions of their daughter spinning on stage. His husband—Tetsurou still gets a kick of saying that, seven years in—had been the one to practice with their daughter (Daughter! Yes! Theirs! Suck on that, shitty adoption agencies that turned them down at first!) on the living room carpet for the past month. 

Kei rolled, and spun, and swayed, and did the jazz hands. He held her up, played with her, draped her mermaid blanket over her when she got too tired to keep on going. He’s seen the routine a hundred times by this point, nonetheless Tetsurou keeps his full attention on their kid, twirling and smiling. 

He looks away for a minute checking that Kei’s phone is still recording and properly focused before going back to pay full attention. They come prepared.  

He’s got one of those phone tripods clamped to the back chair in front of them empty by virtue of Tetsurou accidentally dropping his coat there and others getting the impression that it’s taken. 

Oops.

Tetsurou is that parent. Unashamed of it, too. 

They’ve had her, legally, officially, for something shy of a year but they’ve fought tooth and nail for her longer than Tetsurou imagined they’d ever have to. But, they have her now, and he has Kei, and they’ll have a thousand videos and pictures of her growing up and a million chances to lovingly embarrass her, and see her grow up. 

Hotaru looks up, the kid in the back halting and killing the supposed synchrony giving her a breather, and finds them amongst the parents aided by their combined height. She beams at them, Tetsurou’s heart expanding something wild. Kei finds his hand, squeezes down on it the same amount. 

Kei is going to cry again, the dog must have drooled on half the couch by now, their little lightning bug is going to want ice cream and get a sugar high to end all times, and Tetsurou is so so happy. 

Tetsurou smiles at the stage and squeezes back, Kei’s fingers wrapped around his. They have all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might, maybe, sometimes, do drabbly things for his au.  
> You can come yell at me on:  
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ivyfics)  
> [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/lilacsparklr)  
> [Tumblr ](http://ivyfics.tumblr.com/)


	3. Post-its

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei is sick, Kuroo's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't know. 
> 
> This is from the _“I hope you have a wonderful day”_ prompt from [ this post. ](https://seasonofthegeek.tumblr.com/post/162056723331/new-writing-prompts)

Kei has had the shittiest night on the planet. 

Tossing, turning, smashing his head into a pillow. All of it. 

He’s got some sort of bug from that seafood place he wanted to try a couple of days back. Food wasn't even good enough for it to be worth it. It’s been something close to a week and he hasn’t shaken the damn thing off. It’s bad enough that he’s got it but the whole experience was a date so to top it all off he got Kuroo sick, too.

Being sick while Kuroo is also sick is an all-around terrible time and he never wants a repeat. 

Matter of fact, Kei could do with never getting sick again. 

It threw a giant hurdle in his whole Kuroo deal. Maybe not a hurdle, more of a relationship marker.

_ First time we saw each other sick! _ Frame it somewhere, print it and stick it in an album. 

They’ve been going steady—and wow does Kei feel super silly saying that—Kuroo and him, ever since the Beach Boy Incident. Kei’s, uh, still kind of completely not sure where he stands on the matter. Kuroo isn’t the kind of person he ever saw himself dating, but it’s been good. 

_ Good _ good. 

Really good. 

Kuroo is funny, caring, and has a stronger immune system.  He kicked the bug in no time and offered (manipulated and bullied) his way into taking care of Kei. With Kei’s vicious fluid intake and Kuroo’s aggressive approach to cuddling, Kei should be better by now. 

He’s not.

He’s dying slowly, maybe. 

Kei’s not dumb. He knows what’s keeping him. 

Law school is a nightmare right now. Mountains of case files await his presence, filled with lumps of words clumped in ways no self-respecting human being should ever be forced to make sense of with a migraine, nausea, and other symptoms. 

He’s got no time to rest the sick away. 

Today is a small break in the universe's punishment of his gastronomic curiosity. 

One lecture. That is all. He’s got one lecture today and then he can come back home and try to sleep the last of this bug away.

That’s where he is right now. 

Tired. Uncomfortable. Itchy. Sick. Trying to find the willpower to pull himself away from his sheets and turn himself into something presentable for the outside world. 

Kei groans.

One of the things he’s enjoyed most of this whole Kuroo pampering thing is that the bar for his appearance is so low right now. 

When he’s out and about Kei knows looking good is in his favor. He knows how to pull himself together so that his professors take him seriously, can put an outfit together for a date. 

Kuroo doesn’t care. He showed up in pajamas to Kei’s apartment. 

It’s liberating.

It’d be even better if Kuroo were here. Kuroo's alarm went off almost an entire hour earlier, Kei having nothing to show for it other than a peck on the cheek and an extra pillow. He had to do stuff and be an adult, leaving Kei alone to be miserable. 

For someone who protested being coddled at the beginning of the week, the wishing that Kuroo stays there to make everything suck less is really intense. 

On the good side of it, Kei sneaked one of Kuroo’s coats to wear later. 

One, he’s sure Kuroo is very aware of this seeing as one can’t really sneak something and miserably moan at the same time. Two, Kuroo has a shitton of clothes, so it’s fine. Three, Kuroo left his overnight bag in Kei’s apartment so the chances of him coming back later in the day are astoundingly high and while this has absolutely no relation to the coat, it is good news because it makes Kei have a glint of hope for later in the day. 

Dragging himself out of bed, Kei slumps into his bathroom. The first thing he does is take a leak, blind to everything else. When he’s done and steps in front of the sink, he stills.

Kei’s reflection really shows how he feels. Hair matted and sticking out in every possible direction, eyes puffy and swollen, face pale. 

A slow smile blooms on his face.  A hand slaps against his cheek. 

Fuck. 

Kei is melting. 

Goddamn it. 

He stands there longer than he has time for, but it’s not like he can help it. 

Kuroo is so fucking good. 

Fuck him, honestly. 

How did Kei end up dating this dude?

After a couple more moments of staring, Kei finally hops in the shower. 

When he comes out feeling like something that might actually resemble and person and not a blob, it’s still on the mirror.

Eight bright pink post-its, stolen from Kei’s stash, smack dab in the middle of his bathroom mirror scrawled with Kuroo’s loopy script. 

_ I hope you have a wonderful day today <3 _

Kei beelines into the bedroom, snags his phone and runs back to take a picture of it before sending a message. 

_ You too.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come yell at me on:  
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ivyfics)  
> [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/lilacsparklr)  
> [Tumblr ](http://ivyfics.tumblr.com/)


	4. The apple of his eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate how much I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy Kurotsuki day!

Trying to be fast _and_ quiet is hard. Tetsurou is trying his best to be as sneaky as possible while making the least amount of noise but it’s looking like mission impossible.  He follows the dark stains up the shiny wood of the stairs, dark, muddy paws leading into the ajar door of his and Kei’s bedroom and immediately feels his stomach drop. 

This is bad. 

This is beyond bad. This is terrible. 

Kei is going to murder him. 

He’s not even inside yet and it’s already very beyond bad. 

Tetsurou pushes on the door lightly, slowly revealing more of the inside. When the door’s wide open, he walks to the foot of their bed and runs a hand through his hair. 

There, glorious like a king upon his throne, is their dog. Their loving, outrageous, drooling demon of a puppy, basking in their white comforter. 

Around him is a sea of brown. Small specks and paw prints and swipes of brows, strewn all over their bedroom, the ending of a trail that spans the yard, the living room, the stairs, the hallway walls.

In Tetsurou’s defense, Rex loves the fluffy throw on the bed and Kei knows that.  

Kei also knows that he told Tetsurou to not open the door to their muddy yard when their love child’s sole purpose on this earth is to roll around in it and then proceed to track said mud inside and onto everything they love. 

Like the off-white fluffy throw Kei bought last week. 

And the white carpet that took them two months to find. 

And the green shirt Kei had laid out on their bed to wear for date night tonight.

How, Tetsurou asks the heavens, is a small puppy able to cause such a big mess?

Small is a relative thing because while their dog is a small puppy to how much he’ll grow, he’s not a teacup. Akitas are decent in size.  Akitas are also supposed to enjoy being clean and grooming, but not their baby. No, their dog loves rolling around in the mud. 

Tetsurou’s gonna die. 

Kei is due home anytime soon and he’s going to murder Tetsurou with his laser vision the second he steps a foot into the house and sees their dog’s version of a Pollock painting over the back of the couch. 

Tetsurou sighs. He has to catch Rex before he can make any more of a mess. “If there’s any more mud left on you,” he mutters, approaching the bed slowly. Rex looks up at him, tongue lolling out and panting. He’s all worn out. 

They’ve had a bit of a chase. 

That means Rex thought it’d be fun to run around while Tetsurou chased after him like a madman. He's not trained yet. Okay, that’s a lie. He’s half-trained but he only listens to Kei.  No amount of _ stop! _ or  _ sit! _ from a desperate Tetsurou made their puppy understand playtime was done. All it did was make him run harder, faster, until he skidded up the stairs to the end goal of clean sheets. 

Their puppy is all tired out now, resting on his side and, oh that’s going to leave a Rex shaped stain in their bed, isn’t it? It doesn’t help that he’s so damn fluffy. 

Kei’s angry face pops up on the back of his mind and Tetsurou gets it. He does. 

He has the bad habit of leaving that door open so Kei told him again and again before leaving to under no circumstances _ let that dog out while it’s wet and muddy and one of us is not there to hose him down before he gets back in the house, I mean it Tetsurou, I’ve had to clean mud out of everything twice this week. _

Tetsurou slipped out less than two minutes to get a cig before barking through the fence brought him back. He should’ve been in the yard with him, closed the door behind him but he couldn’t stay in the house because then Kei would know—

And that’s the whole of it isn’t it?

He’s not supposed to be out for a cig. 

Kei isn’t supposed to know because Tetsurou is not supposed to be smoking anymore. Now Tetsurou’s going to get the face. The _ I can’t control what you do, but you promised and I’m disappointed because we quit together _ face, which is all around terrible and made him think thrice before lighting up—which he didn’t end up doing because of Rex’s excellent timing. 

It’s a good thing their dog is a mess, in the grander scheme of things. It’s fine. He’s just going to get Rex in the tub and try to tackle everything else before Kei gets ho—

“Tetsurou.” 

In the doorway is Kei, face stony.

Kei’s always been surprisingly stealthy, scaring the shit out of Tetsurou by seemingly appearing out of thin air.  Kei takes a couple of steps in and Rex barks a soft hello at him, still too tired to do his and Kei’s usual welcome home song and dance which is filled with mumbles and grunts. Kei’s eyes soften the tiniest bit before going back to the terrifying thing they were before. 

It gives Tetsurou hope. It gives him an idea. 

Not everything is lost. Not yet, because Kei, Kei loves them, and he loves cute things, and he adores their ugly unruly dog. (Rex is the opposite of ugly, but Tetsurou will still call him that as long as he doesn’t deign to listen to him.) 

They stopped smoking because of this dog. 

So Tetsurou bets his not-death on the only thing that can save him now.

Rex. 

He scoops the dog up and brings him to hang in front of Kei’s face, letting him get a full frontal of his smushed puppy eyes. Goes in for the kill in the form of that idiotic voice that comes out of both of them when Rex is involved. “I’m really sorry. Dad was an idiot and let the door to the yard open. He’ll clean everything until it’s better than new, especially the new throw. Don’t kill him.” 

Avoiding that he was out for a cig, for now, is probably the best course of action. He’ll tell Kei later, and deal with the face then. 

Kei looks at him with icy eyes and so much anger. His fists ball up and he tries to fight it.

It’s a good try, almost enough, but Rex, the apple of his eye, leans his head to the side and grunts. Kei's will is obliterated. 

Kei narrows his eyes, shoulders slumped in defeat, before stealing a squirming Rex from Tetsurou’s hands. He brings Rex to his chest, uncaring of the shirt he adds to the pile of laundry Tetsurou’s going to take care of (or, knowing him, exactly to add more to it.)  

“I hate how much I love you,” he says, and Tetsurou’s not quite sure who he means.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come yell at me on:  
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ivyfics)  
> [Tumblr ](http://ivyfics.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, come yell at me on [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/ivyfics)
> 
> Now you can yell at me on [ Tumblr, too. ](http://ivyfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
